Unsettled Pasts
by cindythechef
Summary: Tony goes to investigate a death on his birthday and gets more than he bargains for. He is injured and when the team investigates they find out parts of Tony's past that he thought would stay in the past. ( mentions of past sexual abuse but nothing graphic just mentions)
1. Chapter 1

Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby were at Tony's apartment watching the movie, "A Few Good Men". Tony invited the whole team over to help celebrate his birthday. They spent the evening comparing characters from the movie to characters from the JAG office they work with. They were almost to Tony's favorite part of the movie when Jack delivers his famous line, "You want the truth, you can't handle the truth."

Right before the line was to be said Tony's cell rang out he looked down at his phone and paused the movie. He picked up the phone and looked at the others and said in his best Jack voice, "Well if it isn't our fearless leader?"

Tony answered the phone and before he could get a word out Gibbs yelled, "Get everyone and get to the office NOW!"

They came out of the elevator arguing about who was better in "A few Good Men".

Tony's favorite of course was Jack. Tony came out of the elevator first saying, "Mcprobie you cant handle the truth". Ziva and McGee followed close behind rolling their eyes at Tony.

Gibbs met them when they were no more than three steps off the Elevator, "Gear up people, we have a report of a dead Navy SEAL, local guys say it appears that he hung himself in plain view of his neighbors."

The three agents ran and grabbed their gear and Tony yelled, "On you six boss" Just like that the team was off.

The team made it to a quiet neighborhood right outside of Base. Just like the tip mentioned, they could easily see the young Navy man hanging from the rafters of his small home in plain view of the window.

They arrived at the scene and were met by local Police. The local officer said, "We saw the guy was Navy so we sectioned off the area and no one has been inside. We wanted to wait until you got here."

Gibbs looked at the obviously frightened young officer and said, "We will take it from here. You and your men keep the neighbors behind those yellow lines."

"Yes Sir" the young Police officer was off to make sure no one bothered the investigation.

Ziva looked at Gibb's and asked, "Boss, do you think that it is strange for a Navy SEAL to kill himself by hanging himself in full view of the entire area?"

Gibbs with a tight-lipped contemplative expression said, "Yes Ziva, I do. Lets be sure to be careful on this one okay?"

No sooner than Gibbs got the words "be careful" out of his mouth, Tony went barreling through the front door. As soon as the door opened the whole area froze as a shotgun blast rang out. Everyone took cover but Tony. The shotgun hit him square in the chest and he was on the ground bleeding out quickly.

Ziva, Gibbs and McGee cleared the house quickly and discovered that the shotgun was rigged to go off as soon as someone opened the door. By the time the three of them came out 'Ducky' had arrived and was attending to Tony's wounds.

Gibbs froze when he saw Tony covered in blood on the ground unconscious. He looked at Ducky and asked, "Is he?"

'Ducky' answered, "No Jethro he is not but if he doesn't get to the hospital soon, he soon will be."

Gibbs knelt down and picked up Tony's hand he was about to say something when the ambulance arrived and took over Tony's care. He was rushed into the waiting ambulance Gibbs looked at his team and yelled, "Process the scene then meet me at the hospital."

Gibbs told the Ambulance driver, "Stay on my six no matter." Gibbs jumped in to his yellow car put his light on the dash and the frightened ambulance driver did as he was told and followed Gibbs as he sped through the D.C neighborhood.

Ziva, McGee and 'Ducky' stood in silence and watched the ambulance speed away. After a minute Ziva brought the others out of their shock, "We have a scene to process and a Navy Seal's death to figure out."

'Ducky' gathered his belongings, "Quit right the best thing we can do for young Tony is to find the person who left that shotgun for him and killed this SEAL."

The body was removed from the scene and sent back to NCIS to be processed. Ziva and McGee began to bag and tag anything that seemed important in the crime scene or should I say scenes since Tony had his own scene on the front porch. McGee gathered up the young mans computers and Ziva went to the living room and on the coffee table was an annual from the Rhode Island Military School for boys. She looked up at McGee and asked, "What school did Tony attend when he had the falling out with his father?"

McGee thought for a moment and said, "Rhode Island Military School for boys I think. Why? "

Ziva looked turned to the picture of 13-year-old Anthony Dinozzo and said, "He went to school with our victim."

At the hospital Gibbs sat straight backed in the hospital chairs waiting for word on Tony. His quiet reflection was interrupted by a loud and panicked, "GIBBS! GIBBS!" He looked around and saw Abby frantically looking for him. He answered, "Right here Abbs."

Abby came running up to Gibbs and gave him a huge hug, "I am so sorry. I came as soon as I heard. How is Tony? What happened? Where is everyone else? Who could have hurt Tony?" She fired off the questions in rapid order.

Gibbs simply placed his index finger on her lips and quietly said, "He is in surgery, they are at the crime scene, I don't know but I WILL find out. The doctor should be out soon to let us know. He wasn't breathing when they brought him in but they revived him and now we wait."

Abby looked at Gibbs with tears in her eyes and just whispered, "Oh Gibbs"

Gibbs pulled her into a hug and patted her back and said, "I know Abbs, I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours had passed and still no word on Tony. Gibbs was on his 4th cup of coffee and Abby was asleep on the nearby couch. Ziva and McGee joined Gibbs at the four-hour mark.

Gibbs was on his 43rd lap around the emergency waiting room when Ziva and McGee came in the doors. Ziva caught Gibbs's eyes looking for any hint on Tony but she got nothing but sadness from his eyes.

The three agents sat down and Gibbs asked what they found out about the dead SEAL. McGee began, "Well the most interesting thing is that Tony and our SEAL went to the same military boarding school. Looking through the yearbook we could see both Tony and the dead man with 2 other young men on many occasions. They were on the Basketball team together and the football team." McGee showed photos of the scene on his phone.

Ziva picked up where McGee left off, "There were no apparent signs of struggle but we are not sure that this was a suicide. Things just didn't seem right. He had his kitchen set for two. The thing that bothers me most, other than the rigged front door is he hung himself in full view of kids and neighbors. There were many other beams he could have used. In my experience people who commit suicide hide themselves so no one can stop them and they do not have the forward thought to rig a door so they could bring people with them."

Gibbs didn't say anything he just nodded and agreed. McGee asked, "So Boss what do you think?"

Gibbs took a deep breath and another swig of coffee and said, "I think we have a lot of unanswered questions. I think that maybe that gun was left for Tony and I hope we hear how Tony is soon, I don't know how many more of these horrible coffees I can stomach."

Ziva looked concerned, "Have you heard anything at all?"

Gibbs bit his lower lip to steady himself before he answered, "The doctor told us that they had to revive him and intubate him when he arrived and then he went straight to surgery and that was six hours ago."

As soon as he finished talking a very fatigued looking young man came from the double doors of the ER and asked for family of Tony D-Dinozu?

Gibbs, Ziva and McGee turned and at the same time said, "Dinozzo" and Gibbs finished, "We are here for him." The doctor looked at the three of them and asked, "Are you all family?"

Gibbs impatiently answered, "We are the only family that he has and I hold his medical power of attorney so if you don't mind doctor SPEAK!"

The doctor was visibly shaking now but gathered himself, "I am Doctor Ravan, I assisted in Tony's surgery. He was hit with a shotgun blast in the stomach. We dug 32 small pieces of buckshot from his abdomen. The buckshot did an impressive amount of damage. The reason for the extreme blood loss is, apiece nicked a large artery in the abdomen. We think that we got it all but we will monitor him closely and we will have to take his recovery one day at a time. All though he is stable right now that could change by the moment. If he survives the next 36 hours then we will be much more optimistic in his recovery."

Gibbs took a deep breath processing the words if and survived said by the doctor, "Can we see him?"

The Doctor answered, "Normally we only allow family in but since you are his POA then we will met you in but I am afraid until Tony is out of the woods you are the only one we can allow back there. I will have the nurse come and get you when he is settled in the ICU that should be about an hour."

Gibbs didn't say anything he just nodded at the man. As the doctor was leaving he said, "Oh Doc we are going to need all that buckshot to analyze for our investigation." The doctor gave him a sad smile, "Of course"

Once the doctor left Gibbs turned to his team. "Ziva, McGee, we are dealing with one murder and one attempted murder. I need you two to recreate our dead SEALS last day and figure out the connection with Tony and find out more about the group of boys that Tony hung out with at the boarding school. I am going to have my phone on vibrate but I will step out frequently to return calls. If it is an emergency call the ICU and have them give the message to me. Oh and take Abby home please."

McGee asked, "Where are you going to be boss?"

Gibbs looked him in the eye and said, " I am going to be at Tony's bedside."

McGee understood the look Gibbs was giving him and said, "Yes Sir" Gibbs watched Ziva wake up Abby and tell her about Tony. He had to look away when Abby broke down into tears. Soon the three were heading out of the hospital. Gibbs looked at them and whispered, "Happy hunting"

Soon a nurse appeared ready to take Gibbs to Tony's room. They stopped at the door to the room and she said, "Sir I need to tell you that he is in pretty bad shape. While you are in there if you notice anything like him shaking or sweating or noticing him flush or feel a fever please alert us immediately."

Gibbs looked at her and told her that he would get her at the first sign of trouble and then he quietly opened the hospital room door. He stopped in his tracks for a moment, the normally larger than life Italian that filled their day with movie quotes and quips about female conquests seemed so small and fragile lying under all the bandages and equipment.

Gibbs pulled the only chair in the room next to the bed and gently picked up Tony's hand, "Well Dinozzo, you really did it this time. You can't go and get shot with a simple weapon you have to wind up with a gut of buckshot. The doctors aren't sure you are strong enough to fight back from this but I told them Anthony Dinozzo is strong enough and he WILL fight back from this. Oh and that is an order son, you hear me. I am going to be right here on your six to make sure that you follow orders ."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ziva and McGee went back to the NCIS office too begin sifting through all the evidence found at the dead SEALS home and hopefully find some answers.**

**Ziva began recreating the Navy SEALS last day. "Lt Commander Michael Harman was a graduate of Rhode Island Military School and then went straight into the Naval academy. On his last day he reported to the base for duty from 0700 to 1500 and then was seen going back home and was never seen leaving or anyone else at his home. His phone records indicate that the day he died he received a call from a dentist in Virginia and there was a call from his office and the interesting thing is there was a call from a cell phone that was registered to Rhode Island Military Academy for Boys."**

**Ziva found that out and looked at McGee and asked if he had anything else on the Rhode Island Military school?"**

**McGee scratched the side of his face, "Well sort of, Tony hung out with a group of 5 boys. Tony, Officer Harman, James Simmons, David Gillespie and Joshua Harrell and to date three of those boys have committed suicide under suspicious circumstances except for Tony who was shot and James Simmons who works for Senator Smithson. Ziva what happened to that group of boys that caused them to all be dead right now but Tony and Mr. Simmons?"**

**Ziva shook her head and said, "I do not know McGee but I think we need to go pay a visit to Mr. Simmons and see if he can shed some light on the situation." **

**McGee shook his head, "Lets go, but I am driving. I am senior agent right now and I don't want to put my life in danger with your driving." **

**Ziva huffed and tossed him the keys and they two agents set out to interview . When they got in the car McGee quietly asked, "Do you think we should stop by the hospital and check on Tony real quick?" **

**Ziva smiled a sad smile at McGee and patted his back, "Remember they are only allowing Gibbs to stay because he is Tony's Power of Attorney. We would not gain any more knowledge than we would by simply calling. The best thing we can do for Tony is find out who is killing his friends. McGee, Why do you think he made Gibbs Power of Attorney?"**

**McGee simply said, "Gibbs is closer to a father to Tony than Tony's Father. I mean come on you met Tony Senior. Tony trusts Gibbs with his life and it stands to reason that the most likely place for him to get hurt would be at work so his next of kin so to speak would be immediately available. Tony even has Gibbs listed as primary on his life insurance and the same goes for Gibbs. I am not sure what happened between the two of them before I arrived on the scene but it left them more like Father and Son then boss and underling."**

**Ziva looked at him, "I understand, we are all his kids though. Gibbs is a Father without children and we are children without Fathers."**

**Back in the hospital Gibbs sat next to Tony with his head in his hands. He was trying to make sense of what happened today. Could he have done anything different that might have been able to save Tony. **

**Gibbs deep thought was interrupted by moans coming from Tony. Tony began to roll his head back and forth in a panic and he started to mutter, "Please, Please don't.."Gibbs could barely understand the words because he was intubated but he didn't need to he could see the anguish on the young mans face. **

**Gibbs looked at his young agent desperately wanting to know what was going through his mind that was troubling him so much. **

_**Inside Tony's head:**_

_**It was Tony's 12**__**th**__** birthday and Tony senior had spent the entire week telling Tony Jr. that it was time for him to step up and be a man and the morning of his birthday he decided to go to Senior and tell him the truth of what had been happening to him for several years. **_

_**He knocked on Senior's office door and took a seat across from his father's large oak desk. Senior didn't even lower his paper he just muttered, "what do you want?" to his young son. **_

_**Tony began with a shaky voice, "Sir, I need to tell you about something that happened between Uncle Clive and me when he visited last summer."**_

_**Senior slowly lowered the paper and looked at his son not saying a word but prod him on with only a look.**_

_**Tony cleared his throat and said, "Well last summer when Uncle Clive came and he took me on that overnight camping trip, well sir he touched me and put his hands in places I know he shouldn't have. I don't know what to do, I thought I should tell you sir." **_

_**Senior lowered his paper and slowly stood to his feet. He looked at Tony with disgust, "You no good little piece of trash." He ripped off his belt and began threw Tony across the desk and began to whip him on his back. He whipped him so hard that his back began to bleed and he fell to the ground whimpering in pain. **_

_**Senior threw his belt on the ground and said "Pack your bags I am sending you to boarding school tomorrow. The law says I have to school you and take care of you till your 18 but the day you turn 18 consider yourself disowned. I would never have a son that is so weak and useless as you." **_

_**12-year-old Tony laid across his fathers desk crying and his father stormed off. The birthday party was cancelled and Tony was left all alone, again. Tony never celebrated another birthday until he met his new family at NCIS.**_

**Gibbs reached over to place his hands on his head to try and calm Tony's bad dreams but pulled his hand back when he felt Tony's fever. He looked for the call button but couldn't find the damn thing so he yelled for a nurse to come. "Help we need Help in here" **

**Gibbs continued to look worriedly at Tony and rubbed his much to hot forehead to try and calm him before the nurses got there. He leaned into Tony's ear and whispered, "You are safe now, and you can relax. No one is going to hurt you. I promise. Remember good partners have each others backs and right now I have got yours Tony." **

**The nurse came in and took Tony's temp with one of those cool forehead thermometers and ran out to get the doctor. **

**The Doctor on call came in just a moment later and introduced herself as Dr. Schriver. "Agent Gibbs, Mr. Dinozzo has a 106 degree fever. I can't begin to stress to you how dangerous this is. We are going to take Tony to the…" **

**The Doctor was interrupted by the sound of Tony thrashing in the bed. The doctor shook her head, "We wanted to avoid this, Gibbs help me hold him to make sure he doesn't break any of his stitches."**

**The powerful seizure lasted for what felt like hours but actually only lasted a little over in 10 minutes. As soon as Tony was calm she began to prepare Tony to be transported. While she worked she finished what she was trying to say, "We are going to take him to orthopedics and submerse him in ice. We need his fever to come down and come down fast. The Seizure he experienced was due to his extremely high temperature. They are called febrile seizures. I have all of your numbers and I promise to call and give you updates as his status changes. You should go home and rest he will be down stairs all night." **

**With that said, Tony and the team of doctors and nurses raced Tony down to ortho to submerge him. Gibbs gathered the few things he had in the room and he headed out like the doctor said. He didn't go home though he went to the office. Before he left the room he whispered **


	4. Chapter 35

** SO sorry this should have been at the end of last chapter. I like cliff hangers but that was nuts ;) Thank you for taking the time to read and review the story. **

**Before he left the room he whispered, "Remember to fight hard son, that was an order." **

**Tony disappeared down the hall and Gibbs made his way back to the office.**

**When he arrived at the office McGee and Ziva were out interviewing Mr. Simmons. It was after hours so no one was around. Gibbs tried to work but all he could do was sit and stare at Tony's empty desk. **

**A few minutes later the elevator dinged and McGee and Ziva stepped out into the bull pin. They were busily chatting about not finding Mr. Simmons at his office or home. They turned the corner to their row and they both froze when they saw Gibbs staring at Tony's empty desk. **

**McGee and Ziva exchanged looks and slowly walked over to their boss. When they crossed his field of vision he blinked and looked at them with sad eyes. **

**Ziva asked with a shaking voice, "Tony?" **

**Gibbs bit his lip hard to keep his emotions in check and answered, "He spiked a 106 degree fever and they had to take him down stairs to submerge him in an ice bath. His fever got so high he had a seizure; umm the doctor is going to call if anything changes. So fill me in on the case. What have you unearthed so far about our dead Navy Seal?"**


	5. Chapter 5

**McGee and Ziva stood in silence for a moment then with a tired and cracked voice Gibbs asked McGee, "Navy SEAL McGee, what do we know about the Navy SEAL?" **

**With that question both agents came back to life. McGee stuttered as he said, "Well boss his name is Michael Harmon he joined the Navy straight out of college and his life consisted of work, the gym and home. He had no family no friends outside of work no one. He graduated with Tony from the Rhode Island Military School. Like Tony his parents were not involved in their lives. He was left to spend Christmas and Thanksgiving at the school." **

**Gibbs mumbled, "He had to stay over holidays like Tony."**

**Ziva took over from there, "We found the connection with the school and Tony because he had his yearbook open on a table and when we checked his phone records the only other incoming number other than work was from a phone under the name Rhode Island Military School for Boys. We also did a check on the group of boys that Tony and Michael were a part of and we know about of, three out of the four other boys died in suicides that had suspicious circumstances. The only other surviving member is Mr. Simmons and he has not been heard from in two days."**

**Gibbs mind was working overtime trying to fit all the pieces together when his cell rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw it was the hospital. He announced who it was to McGee and Ziva and then took a deep breath and answered, "Gibbs". **

**On the other side of the line, "Hello Mr. Gibbs this is Nurse Williams, Agent Dinozzo's nurse. The Doctor wanted me to call you and let you know that Tony is back in his room. They were able to get his fever to come down to 101 and it appears the antibiotics are beginning to work. You can come back to his room anytime."**

**Gibbs exhaled deeply and began to rub the tension out of his forehead and thanked the nurse and let her know that he would be returning in the morning. **

**When he hung up the phone McGee and Ziva were anxiously waiting to hear the news. Gibbs put his phone down and told them what the nurse had said. Gibbs said, "The best thing we can do for Tony now is to find out who killed his high school friend and were those other suicides really suicides. The first thing we need to do is find this Mr. Simmons he will hopefully be able to tell us who might be wanting to kill a group of friends from high school 20 years later. I am going to go home and shower and get a few hours of sleep. If you find Mr. Simmons call me and we will meet back in the office at 0700 for you to brief me on what you find." **

**Ziva answered, "On it boss" and McGee echoed her response. Gibbs headed home and showered and slept just like he said. He wanted to be investigating and he wanted to be at the hospital but he knew right now if he didn't sleep he would be no good to anyone. **

**McGee and Ziva set to work on their tasks at 2100 hours McGee was able to get a hit on Mr. Simmons cell. McGee said, "He was in the process of making a call." **

**Ziva looked excited, "Can you tell who it is too and can we listen to it?" McGee furiously typed and said, "Yes and yes. The call is going to Tony's cell phone. It is ringing it should go to voice mail soon." **

**Mr. Simmons voice mail, "Tony this is Tripp Simmons, remember me? Of course you do. Listen man, I heard you were some sort of Cop now. You and I need to get together and talk I heard from Principal Walker today, he said he wanted to meet me and make up for what Coach did to us back then. Tony, I am scared. Please call me back when you get this." **

**When the call was complete McGee announced that the call was placed from the Ambassador hotel. Ziva said, "Well come on McGee let us go see what Tripp wants from Tony and what Coach did to them when they were boys." **

**McGee stood up and grabbed his go bag and the two of the set off to the Ambassador hotel. **

**Back at the Gibbs home, he had showered and eaten a little and he sat in the worn leather recliner and held his cell phone. He was contemplating on calling Tony Senior. He mumbled out loud. "He is Tony's Dad. He should know what is happening. But even if he knows will it make a difference now? It never has in the past."**

**He sat turning the small phone over in his hands when it rang and startled him. He looked at the caller ID it was Ziva. He answered it in his usual gruff manner, "Gibbs!"**

**Ziva reported, "McGee used some not so legal methods to find Mr. Simmons phone and we are on the way now to have a chat with him." **

**Gibbs answered, "Good work, I wont ask what methods he used to get the number just find out what is going on. Oh and Ziva, be careful."**

**Ziva told Gibbs she would watch after McGee and herself and she would report to him in the morning and told him goodnight. **

**McGee and Ziva arrived at the hotel and stopped at the front desk and flashed their badges and asked for the room registered to a James Simmons. The front desk woman looked at her registry and said, "I am sorry but we don't have anyone registered under that name."**

**McGee pulled up a picture of Mr. Simmons on his phone and asked, "What about him, do you recognize his face?"**

**The front desk woman looked at the picture and thought out loud, "Yeah I think this is John Smith in room 3482."**

**Ziva and McGee thanked her and went to go see Mr. Simmons. When they knocked on the door they did not here anyone in the room. They yelled through the door, "Mr. Simmons we are friends of Tony DiNozzo can we come in?" A few more minutes of silence and then slowly the locks started to unlatch and the door opened still chained. **

**Mr. Simmons peeked out of the crack in the door and asked for the two intruders to produce identification. They obliged and each produced their badges and their ID cards. **

**Ziva said, "See sir we are NCIS agents and we work with Tony. He has been shot while investigating the apparent suicide of another one of your classmates, a Michael Harmon. Can we come in sir?"**

**The door shut again and the chain was unlatched and Mr. Simmons invited the agents in. Please sit. **

**On the other side of town Gibbs was settling into his bed for a few hours of much needed rest when the phone rang again. "Gibbs"**

**On the other end it was the Doctor, "Agent Gibbs, I am sorry to disturb you but we have had a problem with Agent DiNozzo. Unfortunately his heart stopped again and it took us 15 minutes to revive him. We have managed to stabilize him for the moment but I would recommend anyone who needs to be called to come in and say their goodbyes to him need to do so right away."**

**Gibbs sat in bed silently holding his phone on the other end he heard, "Agent Gibbs are you there?" Gibbs mindlessly answered, "Yes and I will make the calls and be at the hospital as soon as I can."**


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs sat on the side of his bed with his head in his hands. He wanted to go down to the basement and drink a bottle of scotch and throw whatever he could get his hands on. He couldn't let himself fall apart yet. Tony was not dead and dammit if he was going to let Tony slip away that easily.

He picked up his phone and dialed the number that he had for his father. He didn't pick up so when it went to voicemail he simply said, "Tony Senior this is Gibbs Juniors boss. It is an emergency call me back."

Then he set put the phone in his pocket and headed back to the hospital.

McGee and Ziva were sitting down with Mr. Simmons he was afraid he told them that he didn't believe that his friends killed themselves and he knew that Mike would have NEVER left that gun so Tony or anyone would get shot. He said, "Michael spent his life saving people from disasters he wasn't going to cause them. Listen you two I am going to start from the beginning."

The phone rang in McGee's pocket but he decided to wait to answer it. He silenced the phone and said please continue.

Mr. Simmons started, "We were all friends back at boarding school. We all came from similar backgrounds. Parents had money but they didn't give a rats ass about us. We thought school would be filled with people that would at least care for us but we were proved wrong. We all played basketball and the coach on the team took a liking to us. He was especially fascinated with Tony. He would pull Tony out of class to come and help him in the gym. We all thought that he was Coaches pet and was the luckiest guy around. One Christmas vacation we were abandoned at the school while our parents did anything but be parents. We teased Tony mercilessly about spending so much time with coach but Tony just was quiet. You guys know Tony, he is never quiet about anything. We were worried so we followed him one day. Coach had Tony stripped down to his boxers. Coach was holding a Gun and we watched as he made Tony do unspeakable things to the older man. We were horrified and we ran. The coach heard us. He hit Tony on the head and knocked him out and then he rounded up all four of us. We were barely in puberty so we were no match for Coach. He locked the five of us in a small room in the gym for the entire Christmas vacation. He took turns with each of us. We found out later that he told the headmaster that he had brought us to his house to spend the holiday and the headmaster bought it. On the last day of break he gathered us and told us he was going to let us go but if we ever told anyone what happened he would kill us one at a time and make it look like an accident. We never did. It happened every Christmas and spring break until we got big enough to fight back. When I heard Coaches voice on that cell phone call I freaked and then I found out about my friends and I ran."

Ziva and McGee sat stunned for the longest time. Ziva eventually pulled out her cell and ordered 24-hour protection for Mr. Simmons until they could sort through everything and arrest his coach.

McGee excused himself to the hallway to take a minute to let the tears that were threatening to fall, fall without being seen. He stood in the hallway and thought about Tony and for the first time thought was his "play boy" act just that an act. Were all the jokes and cracks just the way he dealt with a lifetime of hurt? He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes and then remembered his boss called a few minutes ago. He pulled out his phone and dialed speed dial 1 "Boss"

Gibbs answered and McGee could tell that he was in the car he said, "Boss aren't you supposed to be home sleeping why are you in a car?"

Gibbs sighed and decided that spitting it out was his best option, "I am heading back to the hospital Tony took another turn for the worse his heart stopped again and it took them 15 minute for them to start again. The doctors are not being very optimistic right now. When you all are done with Mr. Simmons you should come out here too."

McGee robotically said, "Yes Sir. See you soon sir." He snapped his phone shut and let his head fall against the wall and he just stood there for what felt like hours. Eventually he was brought back to the here and now by the sound of footsteps.

The young officer said, "Sir, we are from Marshalls we are here for your protection detail."

He sighed and stood straight, "Yeah you are guarding Mr. James Simmons he is a witness in a high profile investigation. Here is my card call me if you need anything."

He peeked his head into the room and said, "Ziva the Marshalls are here and we need to go now."

Ziva came out with a weird look on her face and asked, "Where is the pire, I am coming."

McGee blindly said, "Fire, where is the fire that is the saying, and the fire is with Tony at the hospital. The Boss called and he is on his way back because he had a turn for the worse and the doctors are saying he might you know."

She snatched the keys and said, "In that case I am driving."

Gibbs got to the hospital room that held his lead agent, who was he kidding he was his son. He felt a deep hurt that he had only felt once before when Kelly and Shannon died. He sat next to the unconscious man he loved so much. He wasn't much to showing emotions but he never got a chance to tell Shannon and Kelly goodbye and that he loved them. He wasn't going to let the chance slip by with Tony.

He leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Remember I gave you an order to fight. The doctors say you don't have any fight left in you but I know better. I know you looked into the face of death many times and you never let it win. Please don't let it win this time. You know you are like a son to me. Having you and the others in my life is so important. Ziva has said before that I am a Dad who needs to love on kids and you all are kids that need a Daddy to love them. I do love you Tony and I am so proud of the man that you are. You would make any Father proud. I am counting on you proving those doctors wrong. Fight Tony please, for me and Tim and Ziva. You and Ziva cant see it yet but I can. One day Ziva is going to give in and become Ziva DiNozzo I just know it. Or maybe to be more accurate it should be Tony David. She is a tough cookie but I can tell that you two share the same kind of Love Shannon and I did. Hell you went halfway around the world to save her. I can't wait to dance at your wedding and be the stand in Grandpa. I wont get to do that unless you fight. We are all going to be with you fighting with you."

He stopped talking when he heard the unmistakable foot stomps of a determined Ziva and the quick steps of McGee trying to keep up with Ziva. He smiled and whispered to Tony again, "Here comes the rest of the kids."

They came busting into Tony's room and Gibbs met them at the door. He patiently and calmly told them what the doctor said and Ziva asked, "Did you call Senior?" Gibbs looked sad, "I did but I am not counting on hearing back form him. The doctor said to gather his family and that is what I did. I will call the others in the morning. Oh what did Simmons say?"

Ziva and McGee looked at each other and McGee answered, "We learned a lot we know who is behind this now and we have protection on Simons so we can concentrate on Tony for tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

When the morning light broke through the shades the scene in Tony's room was amusing. Tim was in the corner leaning up against the wall asleep. Ziva was sleeping with her head on Tony's left hand and Gibbs was sitting straight up staring out the window at the sunrise.

He glanced at McGee snoring on the floor and chuckled and then at Ziva and smiled. And then back at Tony. He was still alive but until he wakes up and shakes this fever he is still in danger. The doctors told him the first 36 hours are critical and they were already at hour 34 of those 36 hours.

He gently woke up Ziva and McGee and brought them across the hall to the small-unused office the nurse allowed him to use as a base of sorts. He sat them down and asked them what they learned from Simmons.

McGee filled Gibbs in on everything sparing no details. Gibbs started off standing but as he heard about the torture and abuse that Tony had gone through he sat hard. When McGee was finished they tried to look at his boss and read his face. There was tired worry on his face last night, after hearing what he did the worry was replaced with anger.

He stood up and wanted to hit a hole in the wall but he stopped himself he looked at his exhausted agents and said, "Go home and sleep for four hours and then find me that son of a bitch do you hear me?"

They stood and said in unison, "Yes Boss!"

Ziva and McGee left and Gibbs went back to his perch at Tony's side. He started to speak multiple times. The words just never came out right. He raked his hands over his face and hair and just sat in silence for a few minutes.

When the words finally came they came slow, "I thought I knew everything there was to know about you but what I found out today makes me even prouder of the man that you have become. We will find the man behind this. I promise you that. You just have to fight you hear me."

Gibbs sat next to Tony's bed and allowed himself to close his eyes and get a few moments of rest. He was just barely asleep when he was awoken by a touch on his hand. Gibbs opened his eyes and was met by two green eyes staring back at him.

Gibbs was not a man of emotion but when he saw Tony awake he smiled the first genuine smile he had for a long, long time. Gibbs said, "Well sleeping beauty it is about time you decided to grace us with your presence."

Even through the breathing tube you could tell Tony was trying to flash one of his trademark smiles at Gibbs. Gibbs got up and pressed the call button for the nurse. He told Tony, "There are going to be a lot of people glad for this next update."

The nurse came in with the on call doctor and they were both surprised at finding an awake Tony. Gibbs stepped into the hallway while they were examining Tony and he called everyone and let them know the good news. After he was done and had taken a trip down the hall for another bad coffee the nurse came out and motioned for him to return to the room.

He came into the room and was greeted with a weak, "Morning Boss." Gibbs couldn't help himself he had the biggest smile on his face, which made Tony smile in return.

The Doctor reported to Gibbs that he really had no explanation for why Tony was awake and doing well enough to be exubated but he was doing a world better than last night. Gibbs grinned at the doctor and said, "I can explain, I gave him an order to fight and this young man follows orders."

The Doctor snickered and said, "Agent Gibbs when this is all over I may need to have you come and give orders to some of my other patients." Gibbs thanked them and was again left alone with Tony. This time Tony was awake and able to talk with him.

Tony asked, "What happened?"

Gibbs had to fight the urge to immediately ask about the abuse he suffered at the hands of his basketball coach and why he never told him. He patted Tony's hand and started from the beginning. Tony listened to the report about his old friend and the death of two other old friends. By the time Gibbs got to Mr. Simmons Tony's eyes were red from unshed tears.

Tony stopped Gibbs report and asked, "How much did Tripp tell you about our high school years boss?"

Gibbs quietly said, "Everything."

When Gibbs said that the tears in Tony's eyes that threatened to fall, fell freely. Gibbs reached over and rubbed his hair trying to calm the young man down. He didn't know what to say to him or how to say it. He simply asked, "Tony, why didn't you ever tell me?"

Tony wiped his eyes and took a moment to compose himself . With a harsher tone than he meant he said, "What did you want me to say Boss, Sorry your lead agent is damaged goods. His parents abandoned him in a boarding school and some sick bastard took a shine to me and decided to use me as his personal play toy for most of my high school years? You know boss the moment just never seemed right."

Gibbs was shocked by the anger in his voice but he knew that the anger was not pointed at him. He quietly said, "Tony, you are not damaged goods. You are the lead agent because you deserve the job. We are all damaged in one way or another it is how you handle the damage that makes you who you are."

Tony sighed and looked at his boss, "I am sorry I didn't mean to yell at you."

Gibbs gave him a gentle smack on the forehead and smiled as he said, "Hey what did I tell you about saying you're sorry?"


	8. Chapter 8

Ziva and McGee met after their break back at the bull pin and began to search for Tony's coach. They began with the yearbook that they took from the dead Navy SEAL and found that the coach was named Ethan Rogers. McGee discovered that he now resided in the D.C. metro area.

Ziva was excited and said, "Good job Tim lets go get this guy."

McGee answered, "I can't wait to watch Gibbs interrogate him. That coach wont be able to walk out of this place."

They arrived at the address listed on file for Coach Rogers. They found him in a small garden in front of his home. They both came up to the house with guns drawn. They shouted, "Mr. Ethan Rogers, NCIS, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of a federal agent and the murder of three other men. Put up your hands and drop your tools."

Mr. Rogers did what he was commanded and let McGee place him in cuffs and listened silently while McGee read him his rights. The coach sat in the back of the police car and waited patiently for McGee and Ziva to search his home and take him to jail.

Inside the Coach's small cottage they "Bagged and tagged" two laptop computers and several other items that they thought meant something to the case.

When they were done Ziva called the hospital and told Gibbs that they have Coach Rogers and they are taking him in now and he will be waiting in the interrogation room for him.

Gibbs grimaced, "Good work you two. I am looking forward to having a discussion with him."

Gibbs snapped his phone shut and told Tony that they had a break in the case and he had to leave for a while but he would be back tonight.

Tony was still reeling from the knowledge that a secret that he spent a lifetime trying to forget was now out for all to know about. He wanted to get out of that bed and just disappear. He worried how he would ever be able to walk back into NCIS when everyone knew and Ziva she would not want anything to do with him after this.

All he could manage when Gibbs announced that he was leaving was shake his head. Gibbs was putting on his jacket and could almost read Tony's mind. He sat back down and gently pulled Tony's face toward his and asked, "Tony, I want you to listen to me and listen to me good young man. The only people that know what happen to you are McGee, Ziva and myself and when we are done we will make sure that your name is blacked out of the files. We are family Tony and family takes care of their own, so don't start thinking about leaving us or anything because you think people will treat you differently because they wont and if they do they will have to answer to me. You hear me?"

Tony managed a halfhearted smile and whispered through held in emotions, "Yes Sir."

Gibbs stood and gave Tony one more pat on the shoulder and one more smile and then headed out the door to confront the man that hurt Tony.

When Gibbs left and Tony was sure that no one was going to magically appear at the door Tony draped his arm over his eyes and began to sob. Twenty years of pent up emotions came out as tears in the hours Gibbs was away at the station.

Coach Rogers sat in the interrogation room alone staring at the walls. He did not appear to be anxious or nervous he just sat patiently waiting.

Ziva and McGee were on the other side of the two-way glass and they sat there and watched in amazement at how calm this guy was, knowing the charges he faced.

Gibbs came into the small room and took the file from McGee. McGee asked, "So Boss what do you think of this guy he has sat there for hours just staring. He is starting to really creep us out."

Gibbs answered, "I don't care if he sits or does cartwheels in there. I want his ass in jail where he can get the same treatment he thought was good enough for Tony and his friends."

Gibbs quietly walked into the small room and sat down in front of Coach Rogers. He didn't speak for nearly ten minutes he just scowled at the old man sitting in front of him. Finally he took out pictures of Tony and his four friends and laid them on the table in front of Rogers.

When he had given the Coach a few moments too stare at those pictures he placed the pictures of the three dead men's corpses under their high school pictures. The last pic out of the folder was Tony lying on the porch of the Navy SEAL, bleeding.

Gibbs was fighting everything he had in him not to cross that table and beat the pathetic old man to death.

With a deadly tone that McGee or Ziva had never heard and hope they never hear it again especially directed at them, he asked, "So Mr. Rogers was sexually assaulting and kidnapping not enough for you. You had to track your "boys" down now and kill them. What, if you can't have them no one will. Why did you do it? You sick son of a bitch. (Pointing to Tony) This man is my lead agent but he is more than that he is like a son to me. The shotgun YOU LEFT FOR HIM shot him! He was investigating the murder of another one of your victims. I need you to give me a reason not to pull my gun out and shoot you right now. Because Dammit after the best young agent I have ever had the pleasure to work with broke down and cried while telling me what you did to him and his friends my ability stay calm is waning fast."

The Coach looked at Gibbs and said, "You can punch me if you want too. I don't blame you. What I did to those young men was wrong. I was a drinker and I used to do a lot of drugs. That isn't an excuse but I got clean about 5 years ago and that's when it hit me what I had done. Last year I was told that I had less than a year to live and with the last few months I decided to try and find these boys and beg their forgiveness. I would contact them from my school computer and they would agree to meet me but once I got to each man they had committed suicide, or so I thought. I didn't kill anyone and I was in the hospital the night that Tony got shot. My last round of Chemo made me so ill I had to go in to the hospital and was in their a week. I was at Bethesda you can check it out. That is where I spend most of my time these days the last six moths. I didn't kill those boys Mr. Gibbs."

Gibbs gathered the pictures and then headed for the door. When he got to the door he didn't turn around he just said, "I will find out who killed those boys but you will spend the last days of your life in prison paying for what you did to those boys. (in a whisper he reiterated) to my boy."

He left and went back into the viewing area and sat down in front of McGee and Ziva. He pulled other chairs out and told them to sit. He told Ziva, "Call and have DC LEOS come and get the trash in the other room" Then he told McGee, "Find all the records on this guy and try and trace the emails from his computer and lets see if we can find out who knew the good coach was trying to make a mends before death."

McGee innocently said that he would get Abby to help him when Gibbs said, with the same tone that scared them earlier, "NO TIM, she cannot help you on this one you are not to involve Ducky or Palmer or Abby in this investigation they are not to know that Tony had any part in this one do you understand me?"

McGee stuttered, "U-Um yes sir. May I ask why?"

Gibbs looked at McGee like he had a second head, "Why McGee, why? Tony is having a hard enough time knowing that you two know. If he knew that all the others knew he would never come back to work."

Ziva was confused, "Why is Tony upset about us knowing. He was the victim in this he did nothing wrong."

Gibbs patted her leg, "Ziva, I know he is the victim, but victims of such attacks are afraid and ashamed of themselves. Tony did nothing wrong. The adults who knew things were happening and did nothing were the ones who should be ashamed. Tony has spent a lifetime hiding behind masks but now those masks are gone and he is feeling vulnerable. The only man to ever show love to him ended up abusing him."

Ziva smiled and said, "Not the only man."

Gibbs smiled and let his head hang low for a few seconds, "I wont deny it. Tony is like a son I never had. I never signed up for a surrogate son but you know Tony, he just worms his way into your heart and you can't shake him. I think of you and Tim as my kids too. I heard someone down stairs call you three the Giblets. (All three laughed at that name). Listen I am going to leave my wonder twins to do their investigating and go check on your brother. Physically he is improving but emotionally, it is going to take a while. Keep me informed and don't stay too late. I don't want either of you two in the hospital with exhaustion."

Gibbs made his way back to the ward where Tony was. He was making a Beeline for his room when a nurse stopped him. She pulled him to the side and quietly said, "Agent Gibbs, I am not sure what happen when you left but Tony started to cry when you left and he hasn't stopped. We left the speaker on in his room to make sure he didn't choke or anything but it is going on 4 hours now and the poor man hasn't stopped crying. We went in and checked at first he hid face and yelled at us to leave. I just thought you should know sir."

Gibbs sighed deeply and told the nurse that he would take care of things. He was planning on spending the night.

He knocked on the door to Tony's room before he pushed the door open. Tony hurriedly wiped his eyes but he couldn't hide the tale tell signs of crying. Gibbs didn't mention it (even though the site of his red swollen eyes broke his heart) he sat down and told Tony that he had a surprise for him, "The nurse said you could have some of that soup that you like at the Japanese steak house we went to last week and I brought a DVD player and a few DVDs I thought we could have our very own movie night tonight if you are up for it?"

Tony smiled, "Soup from Kiroshis and (picking up the DVD) The Godfather trilogy, I think that sounds great. I am up for it."

Gibbs helped Tony eat his soup and he paused the movie an hour later when Tony threw up the soup. Gibbs helped clean him up and they watched all three of the movies. Around three in the morning Tony could tell he wasn't going to hold out to the end of the movie he looked over at his Boss who was sitting in a way that almost seemed like a papa bear protecting his cub. He didn't hold Tony's hand but his hand rested on Tony's shoulder. Tony just starred at his boss.

Gibbs finally noticed the younger man looking at him and asked if he was okay. Tony answered, "Yeah Boss I am fine. I just, I uh, I just need to go to sleep."

Gibbs turned the DVD player off and shut the lights down and tucked Tony in. Tony didn't know what to say but Gibbs did. He leaned down and kissed him on the forehead and whispered, "Night son. I will be here when you wake up." Tony just smiled and fell into deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Tony was gently awoken by the strong smell of black coffee and maple crullers. He slowly blinked and until his eyes decided to focus and his eyes landed on Gibbs sitting reading a newspaper. He smiled and asked, "You are still here?"

Gibbs folded up his paper and took a sip of his coffee and said, "Uh –huh, I am about to head into the office though and Abby is going to come and sit with you while I help McGee and Ziva with the case.

Tony had a sudden look of terror in his eyes he stammered, "B-But B-Boss y-you promised no one would."

Gibbs put a finger on his lips to silence him, "Did I say she had been read in on the case or did I say she was here to sit with someone who she considers to be a big brother. Abby has been driving me crazy for permission to come and see you."

Tony looked at him weird, "Permission to see me why would she need permission?"

Gibbs smiled, "Because you are in the intensive care unit and they only let family into see the patients. Well families and medical surrogates. I had to get special permission for her to visit today. I told them I did not want you to be alone. Technically she is bringing files and a laptop to work on case stuff but I am not expecting much from her today except for smothering you with some TLC."

Tony smiled, "Thanks Boss, and you know you are more than a medical surrogate for me right?"

Gibbs smiled at his boy and swept the loose hair from is forehead, "This more than a medical surrogate is going to take you for a hair cut when we can finally spring you. Get shot and all the sudden your hair gets long and makes you look like a girl."

Tony playfully batted Gibbs away and smiled as he said, "Don't you have somewhere to be, there is a probbie sandwich waiting for this torture."

Before he could answer Abby came busting in to the room. "TONNNNNYYY! I have missed you so much!" She started to head to the bed to give him one of her bear hugs but Gibbs grabbed the back of her shirt. He reminded, "Abby the man has been shot in the gut by a shotgun I don't think he is up for a bear hug just yet. A kiss on the forehead maybe but I will take his hug for him."

She smiled a crooked ornery smile at her boss and then looked at Tony and said, "Okay Tony this is for you okay?"

Tony had a huge expectant smile on his face and he shook his head yes at Abby. Abby turned to Gibbs and hugged him so tight that he made this series of grunts that made Tony laugh so hard he started to cough.

Gibbs pushed Abby off of him and went to help Tony. Gibbs gave him a sip of water and held it near his mouth just in case he needed more. Abby stood beside the bed with her hands over her mouth and tears in her eyes.

After a minute the coughing stopped and Tony calmed down. Abby softly said with a cracked voice, "I am so so sorry Tony" Tony was still smiling and just waved Abby off he mumbled, "Its okay Abby, nice to laugh even if it hurts."

Gibbs satisfied that Tony was okay gave him a gentle head slap and told him, "Be good, I don't want to hear about any trouble from you young man."

Tony smiled at his Surrogate Daddy and said, "Yes sir"

Then Gibbs turned to Abby and kissed her on the check and said, "You be good too, take care of our boy today and call if you need anything okay." With a shake of Abby's head he was off too NCIS to check on the investigation.

When Gibbs arrived at the Bull pin Ziva and McGee were all ready there following up on new leads. Gibbs walked into the desk area and asked, "So what do we have?"

Ziva was first; "I have a time line of communication from The Coach to any past and present employees of the School and turns out since Coach left he has only spoken to two people, 1) His replacement coach and 2) The head of the Board of Trustees for the school. The Board is in charge with maintaining the proper image and PR for the school."

Gibbs thought and then asked, "Do we have a name to go along with the job description? Sounds like a motive to keep something like what happened to those boys from ever hitting the media."

Ziva surrendered the floor to McGee, "We do, his name is Dr. Richard Foster and he is a biochemist and a fifth generation graduate of Rhode Island Military school. And I have him working at Lewis Pharmaceuticals on the bioweapon defense team. They are in charge of keeping America one step ahead of bio-terrorism."

Gibbs let out a deep sigh, "We all remember the last bout of bioterrorism except for you Ziva it was before your time. Tony contracted the plague and you know Tony it could not have been any old plague it had to be genetically altered plague immune to antibiotics. The poor kid just about died and then wished he had for the next month. McGee, can you trace Dr. Fosters cell and let me know if it appears anywhere the DC area specifically Bethesda."

McGee started the trace and said, "You got it Sir, triangulating his cell know it is in the Baltimore area and he is making a call."

Gibbs looked excited and asked if we can hear it? McGee put the computer on speaker and they all listened, "_Yeah this is Foster, No I am not going to bring you all the cash the job wasn't completed, the damn leader of the bunch, the Fed, he is still alive and according to the person I spoke with today expected to make a full recovery. No I don't want you to finish the job. How the hell are you a two-time thug going to talk your way onto an ICU floor. No I am planning on handling this. I brought some of my friends from work to help me finish the little bastard once and for all. I will not let that pathetic old man spill his guts and let those boys ruin my school. He has got to be at the end of his 9 lives by now."_

Gibbs was furious listening to someone talk about Tony like that, "McGee find out who is on the other end of that call. Ziva, I want you to put out a BOLO on our good Dr. Foster in the tri state area say he is wanted for questioning in a domestic terrorism plot."

Ziva looked at Gibbs strange, "Domestic terrorism boss?"

Gibbs looked at her straight in the eye and answered, "Yes domestic terrorism, I want this son of a bitch and with those words on the BOLO it get looked at a little more seriously."

Ziva smiled and said. "Yes Sir"

The next few hours raced by and slowly but surely they were beginning to get a clear picture of what happened all those years ago and who was responsible now. Ziva came over to Gibbs desk and asked, "Boss will you tell me if I have this right, all those years ago, Tony was abused by the coach and then when his friends came to help him they were all captured and bad stuff happened. Then Coach goes terminal and feels like he needs to ask forgiveness for past sins. When he tells this Foster guy what happened and what he was going to do about it Mr. PR for the school decided to take out the threat."

Gibbs looked sad but answered, "Yeah Ziva that looks about right. We have to stop this Dr. Foster before he hurts Tony even more."

Gibbs was nearing the end of the day and he gathered his belongings and told Ziva and McGee good night. Over his shoulder he said, "Call me at the hospital if you need me."

Ziva looked at McGee and asked, "Why is Gibbs spending the night at Tony's room?"

McGee got up and came and sat at the end of Ziva's desk and said, "Boss and Tony are more than just partners."

Ziva looked shocked and whispered, "They are lovers?"

McGee busted out laughing, "Oh God No not lovers, oh eww, Gibbs and Tony? No not in the least, they will both deny it but they are more like father and son than most real fathers and real sons."

McGee was about to say something else when there was an alarm at his computer. He raced over and saw that Dr. Foster's cell was now located at Bethesda hospital.

He picked up his phone and called Gibbs who was just pulling out of the garage, "Boss, Foster's phone is at Bethesda."

Gibbs slammed on the accelerator and screamed, "God Dammit! Call Abby and the nurses station and meet me there with Ziva."

McGee tried Abby but her phone was off and he tried the nurse's station but no one picked up. Ziva and McGee picked up their bags and raced out to the hospital.

Gibbs made it to the hospital in record time after breaking about every speed and traffic law there was. He ran to the door of the ICU and almost ran straight into Abby.

He grabbed her shoulders and all he could get out was a breathless, "TONY!" She smiled and said, "Oh I was going to go get some lunch for us a Dr. Foster wanted a few minutes alone to examine Tony."

Gibbs didn't say another word he ran to Tony's room pulling his gun out as he ran. He busted in the room right as Dr. Foster was injecting something into his IV.

Gibbs didn't even blink he shot Dr. Foster in the back of both knees and the man fell to the ground HARD leaving the syringe hanging out of the IV. Abby and security came busting into the room.

Gibbs holstered his weapon and went over to the IV he took the syringe and noticed that it was unmarked he bagged it and gave it to Abby and instructed her to take this back to NCIS and find out what is in it and how much did he inject into Tony.

She stood in place frozen for a moment and then grabbed the syringe and took off back to her lab.

Gibbs flashed his badge to the guards and said, "This man is wanted for 3 murders and 2 counts of attempted murder on a federal agent and he needs to be attended to but put under 24 hour guard. Then he turned to Tony who was unconscious in the bed. He was breathing but slower than before. Gibbs patted his face and yelled, "Tony, Tony, come one son wake up what did he do to you? Tony please."

The guard had put the injured man on a gurney to take him away when Gibbs whirled around and grabbed the man by the collar, "WHAT DID YOU PUT IN HIS IV YOU BASTARD?"

Dr. Foster just smirked and said, "What I needed to finish the job." Gibbs took out his weapon and pressed it in the center of his forehead and repeated with cold venom in his voice that made it clear to the injured man that he would in deed fire his weapon into his head, "What was in the syringe?"

The man faltered for a minute and finally said, "I gave him a homemade mixture you shot me before I could get it all in him though."

Before the man could finish Tony began to seize. Gibbs yelled for the guards to get him out of there and for the doctors to come in. Gibbs was trying his best to help Tony not hurt himself but Tony was seizing so hard that his back was arched off the bed and Gibbs could tell that he was pulling stitches out but he couldn't do anything to stop them but hold Tony and tell him that he was there.

The Doctors rushed in and gave him some meds to help stop the seizure and thankfully they worked and Tony settled down into the bed. The Doctors put an oxygen mask on him and told Gibbs that they would be right back with the ultrasound machine and to draw some blood to see what the damage was.

Tony didn't wake up but he was still restless in his bed. Gibbs rubbed his hair and reassured him, "I shot the man who tried to hurt you. He wont be bothering you ever again, son. Please fight whatever he gave you. Please. I cant loose you son. I love you Tony."

Gibbs continued to rub his forehead because it was calming Tony down and then Gibbs noticed something that finished breaking his heart, Tony was crying.


	10. Chapter 10

The doctors came in with x-ray machines and an ultrasound machine they were desperate to see what kind of damage Tony did to his knit together abdomen during the seizure. They made Gibbs wait outside in the waiting room. Gibbs couldn't sit he paced back and forth.

After about an hour Dr. Leonard, one of the thoracic surgeons that worked on Tony, came out. Dr. Leonard held his hand out for Gibbs to shake but Gibbs just looked at him with terror filled eyes, "How is he? Did he do any damage to himself?"

Dr. Leonard sat down and patted the seat next to him. Gibbs reluctantly sat down and the Doctor began, "Agent DiNozzo unfortunately tore some significant stitches in his abdomen. He is currently bleeding pretty badly and he is being prepped for surgery as we speak. We are waiting on the blood tests to come back but we cant wait long the bleeding is severe and if we don't stop it he could die. We need you to sign the permission to operate."

Gibbs held his head in his hands and whispered, "Of course Doc just do what you have to do to save my boy."

He signed the papers and the doctor went back to prepare for surgery.

About a half an hour later Gibbs was startled out of silence by his phone. "Gibbs" was his usual gruff answer.

On the other end was a panicking Abby, "Gibbs, Gibbs listen to me I have begun to analyze the mixture that was in the syringe and that bastard was awful, it is a mixture of drugs the ones I have found so far are a drug that makes your blood sugar bottom out another that puts Coumadin to shame as a blood thinner and another one that makes the persons blood calcium plummet which is why he had the seizure. Luckily he didn't get much out of the syringe but it is enough to make him bleed out during surgery they need to treat him with a clotting agent before they operate. If they don't Gibbs he will bleed out and die before they even get started."

Gibbs stood up and slammed his phone shut and began to run toward Tony's room but he was all ready gone. The nurse stopped him and asked him what was wrong? Gibbs breathlessly pushed her aside and ran toward the operating rooms.

He busted into the operating room stopping for just a moment to put the needed booties on his shoes he looked into each OR room and then he finally found the room Tony was in and he began to bang on the door. When the doctor wouldn't look up he stuck his head into the room.

The Doctor finally noticed the intrusion as Gibbs yelled, "STOP the surgery NOW!"

Dr. Leonard came to the door and asked, "Sir will you please explain to me why you are in my operating room?"

Gibbs said, "My team has identified the mixture that the attacker put in his IV it is a mixture of drugs that made his calcium and blood sugar to drop to near nothing and it also contained a VERY strong experimental blood thinner. My tech said it made Coumadin look gentle. He has got to have calcium and sugar and a coagulate before you can safely operate on him."

Dr. Leonard smiled and shook his head in approval, "Tell your tech she just saved this young mans life. We will give him the meds and make sure they are working before we operate. Now please leave my OR Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded and turned and went back to the waiting area. He called Abby and said, "You did good Abby, you did real good, and you just saved our boy."

The Doctor gave him the needed medication and then repaired everything that tore in his abdomen and by nightfall Tony was back in his room with a very tired Gibbs by his side.

During the surgery McGee and Ziva went and took the statement from the man that Gibbs shot. He admitted to everything stating that he would do it again to save the reputation of his precious school. They were happy to charge him with three murders and two attempts on a federal agents life. Then they called Tripp Simmons and let him know that he could go home it was truly over now. When that was all done they stopped into see Tony and Gibbs before they went home.

"We have a full signed confession, it is over finally over for Tony." Ziva proudly said.

Gibbs let out a huge sigh, "Thank God this is over. Poor Tony has been through enough. All this shows me how tough Tony must be to be able to withstand all the abuse then two separate attacks on his life?"

Ziva smiled and bent down and kissed the sleeping man on the forehead and whispered, "Wake up soon Tony, we are so proud of you."

McGee patted his leg and said, "Wake up soon Tony, I haven't had anyone call me Probbie in the last few days I am starting to miss it."

Gibbs smiled at the members of his team. He looked at them and said, "I am really proud of the work you two did on this case. I know Tony will appreciate it too. Now you guys go home and don't even think about coming to work tomorrow okay. I think we all need tomorrow off."

They smiled at him and said in unison "Yes Sir" and then left.

Gibbs went around and turned off all the bright overhead lights except for a small one that shone up from the head of Tony's bed. He checked Tony and adjusted his covers and then took his perch on the chair beside the bed. He sat there and just starred at the sleeping Tony. He looked so small and young and Gibbs flashed back to sitting next to Kelly's bed after she had her tonsils out and he sat and watched her sleep that night too.

He desperately missed being some ones Daddy or Abba as Ziva calls it. He looked at Tony and he sees himself at that age. Himself but even better, he also sees an amazing young man that had parents that didn't give a care in the world about their child. He couldn't understand how someone with such an amazing son could care so little for him. When he brought Tony on to his team it wasn't to be a father to the boy it was to train a good agent and send him out into the world. Tony wasn't just another agent though and Gibbs wanted more he wanted to love on him and show him what a real father was and not just train him to be a good agent but to be a good man.

Tony and him were both broken and maybe together they could make each other whole again.

Gibbs was brought out of his deep thought by a small cough. He looked down at Tony and he was awake and smiling at him. Tony said, "Penny for your thoughts Pops"

Gibbs smiled and said, "What did you just call me?"

Tony looked afraid and stammered, "Pops, is that okay Boss? I mean you have been like a Dad to me lately, I am sorry I shouldn't have, you probably didn't mean, I am.."

Gibbs shook his head, "Anthony, I would want nothing more than for you to call me Pops or Dad or anything you want. Outside of work Jethro would be fine too. On one condition."

Tony gave him a crooked smile and said, "Okay what is the condition?"

Gibbs smiled, "I know you have a father and I also know he wasn't much of one to you. I would like to be your stand in Dad if you will. I was sitting here thinking you and I are really similar you have a Dad shape whole in your life and I have a son shaped whole in mine. We aren't blood but do you think you would accept me as a surrogate Dad to you and let me take care of you while you recover and be there for you like a real Dad would. Oh and if you say yes there is a bonus of a sometimes crotchety always eccentric Grandpa Jack."

Tony looked sad at Gibbs, "You want me? Why me? I don't deserve you as a Dad."

Gibbs bent down and kissed him on the forehead and then smacked it gently, "You deserve to be loved by someone who will appreciate you for the amazing son you are. I can't think of anyone else I would rather call my son."

Tony smiled a huge and genuine smile, "You have a deal, I love you Dad."

Gibbs smiled and his eyes filled with tears, "I love you too son."

A very long week later Father and Son were on their way to the Gibbs home for Tony's recuperation. The Coach was charged but not imprisoned, Rhode Island Military School was shut down and Dr. Foster was set to be sentenced next week.

Tony sat next to the rickety old workbench next to Gibbs. Tony was listening intently as Gibbs tried to show him how to use the carving tool to make a dolls face. He watched as Gibbs turned two little pieces of wood into beautiful heads. Tony took up the tool and gently began to sculpt his piece of wood. The wood was beginning to take a head shape when the chisel slipped and slid across Tony's hand.

Tony actually froze at the site of so much blood coming from his hand Gibbs didn't waste a minute he grabbed a clean shop towel and pressed it into the wound and then ran upstairs to the first aide kit. He got back downstairs in record time to fine Tony still sitting looking at his hand in shock.

Gibbs opened up the first aide box and gathered a few tools and began to pull the shop towels off of Tony's hand. He pulled away at first and Gibbs looked at him and said, "Son, you have to let me doctor this." Tony shook his head and allowed him to look at his wound.

Gibbs smiled, "Ah it isn't as bad as I thought it was. I think we can fix this with some liquid skin and some gauze. No problem."

Tony looked like so sad when he said, "Please don't be mad at me I am sorry."

Gibbs looked up from his work confused at the young mans statement, "Mad at you? Why in the world would I be mad at you?"

Tony stammered, "I ruined your work and messed up our evening."

Gibbs realized right then that the work he has too do with his new son is going to take a while. He couldn't believe the damage that that poor excuse for parents did to the boy. He smiled and cupped Tony's face in his hands, "Rule number 5 never apologize and they especially goes for something that was an accident. I hurt myself down here all the time and half the wood in here has been bleed on by me."

Tony smiled and thanked him for doctoring him up.

Gibbs reminded Tony of the agreement they made in the hospital, "Don't forget Tony, you promised me that I get to be a Dad to you and take care of you while you recuperate. We made an agreement you get to play son and I get to play Dad. Dads take care of their children and bandage their wounds and be there when they hurt and be their biggest fan."

Tony bit his lip, "So they don't beat them till they spend months in the hospital and a Dad doesn't take their child to Hawaii on vacation and then leaves them there and then flies to the mainland." He started to go on but stopped himself.

Gibbs listened in horror as Tony recounted tales from his childhood and when he was done he couldn't help it a tear fell down his cheek, "No Anthony that is not what a parent does. You have never felt a Fathers unconditional love before and for that I am so sorry but they say it is never too late. I want nothing from you but the opportunity to help you be the best man you can be and cheer on while I watch you achieve every goal you set for yourself. This injury was a blessing for me because I became a father again to a bouncing 37-year-old baby boy

Tony looked at Gibbs and they both busted out laughing.


End file.
